Wins and Losses
by Shay Blair
Summary: The world is nothing but a chess game, a series of wins and losses. Some pieces are more important, and some are irrelevant. I play against individuals. I play against the world.


God knows it took forever, but I finally finished the story you requested Shiron! I'm glad with how it turned out, I was worried that because it didn't come from an inspiration it wouldn't be as good, but I'm definately happy you requested it because I'm happy with this. It explores how Pirelli views the world as a chess game, the smaller chess that he plays with individuals, and who he views as who. So, enjoy!

* * *

_They beat me._

Those two cursed people revealed my elixir as a fraud. All the others believed Toby. They were ready to buy it. And of course they were! Why wouldn't they be? They are all pawns in my chess game. Their use is limited, but they can be used in order to serve a purpose, and then cast aside. What else are pawns for?

But he took them. He took all my pawns one by one. And even the most insignificant pieces can be important. They were my source of money. And that damn pair took them. So now I will turn my attention to them. Toby, my loyal knight, has failed but is still in play. He is weak but can be used to do things my other pieces can't. They will not take him. They can try, but not even a queen could catch my nimble knight.

I wonder what pieces those two are…

_He beat me._

That cursed man beat me at my own trade! He is more than a pawn, but I still wonder how strong he is. He took on all of my flash, grace, and talent, all of the obstacle pieces I put in his way and took my rook. My precious reputation as the best, now taken off the playing board. I thought it was going to be different. I set a trap for his rook, but he came out of nowhere to take mine. I had him and he slipped away. And now I've paid for it with one of my most precious pieces.

I thought he would fall easily to my challenge.

I thought my pawns would return to me.

I thought wrong.

But my king, myself and my ability to make money, remains safe.

He thinks he can steal all my pawns.

He thinks he's checkmated me.

He thinks wrong.

_I beat him._

He forgot something. He forgot to watch out for my queen, my secret weapon. My king is my most precious piece. My queen is my most important weapon, my knowledge and my ability to manipulate others.

He will surrender.

Or his piece will shatter and he will lose everything.

He never saw it coming. He could never, because of all pieces, my queen is the type that sneaks up on you. He is not the first, and he will not be the last. I have taken others, pawns, rooks, bishops, knights, and even queens with mine. And still, they keep on coming. I have played many small games and captured kings, and yet never come close to doing so in my larger, grander game. Could this be my chance?

What piece is this man who challenges me? Is he a bishop, who can come from nowhere but has clear limits? Or is he the king? Important, but not powerful. The key to me winning the grand game. He is no pawn. And what of the woman, who appears to be trying to win over my knight? What part does she play? She seems to think she is important. Enough of that now.

I will get my checkmate in the grand game.

And I will do so by taking out my challenger.

_He beat me._

How was I to know? How could I have so grossly misjudged him? He accepted his fate, I know he did!

Or did he?

Was that his plan? To make me think he gave in before taking me out? I realize now the clues, the look in his eyes, the purposeful way he moved. I should have known he was no mere pawn, no mere bishop, no mere rook. He is not a nimble knight, or the important yet powerless king. I can only hope the woman realizes what he is and what she is. She thinks she is important to him in his game. She is merely a pawn to him, and I know how easily pawns are sacrificed. He is too powerful for her. In the grand game, she is not a part of it, not strong enough to be a part of it. But he…

He is the queen, the most powerful piece against me in this grand game of the universe.

I played against the world with him on the world's side.

_And it beat me._

_Checkmate._

_

* * *

_

Hopefully that was clear in meaning, or clear enough to have it make sense. And hopefully, most important of all, you enjoyed it! Pirelli is a character that is not nearly explored enough, so this should have been a bit of a deeper look into Pirelli's motivations and worldview.

One last thing before I say farewell, I have a favour to ask and a challenge to deliver. A few of my friends and I made a video, a parody. We worked very hard on it, and we want it to spread. So, the favour is me asking you to watch it and spread it around. The challenge is that one of the people shown in the video is me. Leave who you think it might be in your review, and describe your guess using what they're wearing and what lyrics they sing. Everyone who gets it right will get a one-shot written for their favourite pairing, or a general one-shot with a topic of their choice.

The video:  
Paste this link without spaces: http:/ ww w. you tub e . c om / watch?v=2 6tD6hL9nj4 or  
Search for "Bad Remake once upon a time" and it will be the first result

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


End file.
